Our Faith
by Morosely2101
Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, more summary inside
1. 1 That Girl

**~Our Faith~**

**Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man who****se**** made up of pure evil****…****a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl****…****the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who****'****s the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms****…****it takes faith, and faith, which you really can****'****t deny. A fate you can****'****t run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? ****[Baltor, Bloom]**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: That Girl<span>

All my life, I've done things that are indescribable. Despicable. People blame me for what happened. A life where I did all the wrong doings that I shouldn't done in the first place and never listen to. A world where everyone hates me. How can I possible live like this? How can anyone deny my wrongs? They can't, no matter how much you tell them the truth, they would never believe it, and they will always say it's _you; _you're the one who did this. You're a wicked person, a destroyer. A person can never know another person's half story, and they don't know mine. It was the ancestral witches who played with me, took every advantage of me, to use me for their own selfish games. To become a person, whom everyone will hate, I never did this through my heart, but they were the ones who had complete power over me. I did things forcedly; because of them I lost what once used to claim was mine.

For once in my life, I wanted to do something…something right, something everyone will look up to me as a good person not a threat or an evil villain, and to begin with this I must free the people of Domino and set them free once again. But how? I can't even walk up to them and face them. They will destroy me.

I want everyone to think that I'm a good person; I never threatened anyone's life. But they all think I did, threatened the lives of the royal family of Domino, ending their royal blood lineage. But it was the work of the ancestral witches they were the ones who desperately wanted to end their bloodline and placed me as blame, while still I believe there's a child, a princess of that kingdom, the youngest child of king Oritel and queen Marion of Domino her older sister Daphne must've saved her from the clutches of the ancestral witches. She's alive somewhere in the magical universe. I could feel her essence, since she also has the dragon's flame, which connects to mine.

I want to find this princess and help her find her parents, and only then my name will be finally cleared. I don't belong to the dark side anymore, but to the path of light, love, and compassion everything that was good in life. Who am I you say? My name's Valtor. The man who destroyed Domino along with the ancestral witches, if I find this princess…will she blame me? I wouldn't blame her of course, but I want to set things right for her, and let her at least gain my trust and have faith in me, and free her parents and people.

I don't want to live like this anymore…hiding in the shadows afraid of my own fate. I want to step up from all this and begin a new leaf. All I want is this to end and find someone special in my life. I want someone to love me for whom I am truly. A girl that's worth loving for…a girl loving me back in return…

* * *

><p>Right on the outside skirts of Magix, a man, dressed like the seventies was walking down in Magix, clearly he had no plans for the day and decided to spend it in Magix, while he was walking many girls who were giving him the flirtatious looks to him. At that he smiled, and winked at them. He still looked young possibly like a young teenager, he wanted to buy new clothes and change his style a bit. To more look like he was from this generation, rather than having girls giving him an awkward look.<p>

He wanted to look like a guy more of this generation and have a girl of his dreams to love him. He went to a small department for men, and picked himself a slim black skinny pants with a white open blouse which made him look sexy, and a leather black jacket. Once he bought those outfits he flickered himself into this outfit. He looked good in modern clothes; he looked better than his old ones. Then he went to have a hair cut, he cut his hair but not too short, but medium length hair, his hair was long. After all that he looked handsome many girls who saw him, had their jaws dropped. He had this over whelmed pride within him; it felt good, just to be a normal guy. Nothing more, nothing less just an average guy, and he liked it. Being a guy with absolute nothing to do, no tasks…

The sun was starting to set…it was a prefect time to go out and party and have a few drinks as well. So, Valtor had decided to go to a club, he wanted to have fun for a change and experience something _different, _like he never did before. Once he walked into the fancy club he was in total shock for what he saw, it was so _different_ like nothing he ever seen before. It was like a mad and crazy day to him. A wall of sound and light hit Valtor as he entered the club. It was enormous space with curving walls, once he walked in, he was in shock for the club, flickering lights in all neon colors: hot red, bright orange, neon yellow, neon green, cold blue, burning purple and snow white, and burning pink. Aside of all this, young people were dancing on the floors, sitting on bars drinking, some of them even sitting on coaches, talking with their friends, boyfriends/ girlfriends. Everyone seemed to be off into their own little world doing what ever they want, and most of them were young teenagers, rather than adults. He saw all of the beautiful young women, but none of them seemed his type. He sighed, as if the weight of world was being carried on his shoulders, it was going to be a long night.

He wondered if he can get through the night, with at least a girl to know, and he sat alone, on the coach a young redheaded girl who was alone sat across from him. He wonder what kind of girl goes alone to a club alone with no one companying her, and at the same time it would be unsafe for her. Somehow he felt something about this young girl, a girl that she'll love him for who he is truly no matter what he had done in the past. Maybe, just maybe she was the girl to love him for whom he is, and not see him as a monster. He wanted to erase his old memories and move on. It was hard to move on when all he can think about is_ moving on._

He wanted to talk to her, she seems so lonely tonight, he even wondered why? Does she have any friends? He wanted to do something as if to cheer her up, the way she was sitting you can tell she's down for some reason and so with that he got up from the coach and waked over to the young girl. Wondering if she wants company for the night. She was a beautiful and attractive girl; something about her was calling him. They way she was dressed not like all girls, but very proper which suited her completion, the way the lights were hitting her made her dazzle, under the flashing lights. Something about her, felt familiar to him a wave in presence to be exact. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Looks like someone needs company for the night." Valtor said in a deep voice, in a way, which startled Bloom, she turn to face him. She gave him a small weak smile. She wanted someone to be with her, talk to her... He noticed she wanted his company and so with that he sat down next to her.

"So, what's a beautiful girl doing here alone?" Valtor asked, then he noticed the girl's expression had changed; it seemed to him that someone hurt her in a way; her expression was full of sadness, and dull to it. What happened to this girl? Why is she so lonely? Why is she sad? Is it because someone broke-up with her? He wanted answers from her.

"My boyfriend broke-up with me saying that he's in love with another girl…I can't believe he did that to me…." she cried, and leaned on his strong muscular chest, crying. Valtor was in shock for the girl, and felt pity for her. He gently pulled her to him at the instant touch there was an electrical spark that just happened. It rushed through out his entire body. It felt so good; to know that there was a connection going on.

"Everything will be better, I promise you." he said, which at this, Bloom pulled away from and looked at him, her mascara was smeared all over her face. This man who was there for was telling her everything is going to be okay, he was so sweet and handsome, in a way too. She stop with the sniffing and cry and gave him this warm relaxed looked as if, she accepted him. She leaned on his chest, "thanks-I just…needed someone to comfort me. He's a jerk if I tell you so." she said sarcastically, and started to laugh. Valtor smiled to her. He loved seeing her happy and to have a smile on her face.

"He seems so, since he hurt you. How can anyone hurt a pretty, and sweet girl?" he said in a soft and comforting voice, which somehow made me tingle from the inside, which is of pure joy. There was something about this man, something utterly dangerous, so mysterious about him, which makes me think that he's much more than what he actually seems. Another man just hiding behind the mask a man with another story behind him. He seems so caring and sweet and kind, not like Sky on the other hand who dumped me for Diaspro. He was _different._

"Can I ask what happened or you rather not talk about it?" Valtor asked the girl, raising a brow at her. The girl slowly pulled away from him, and wiped the tears from her eyes and she gently composed herself and chose her words carefully.

"Yes, you may." she replied in a way she wanted Valtor to know what just happened between her and her ex-boyfriend.

"So, what happened?" he asked in a confident, voice. Wondering how he broke her heart.

"He well, loved another girl who was previously his fiancé Diaspro, and so on, he said to me I was more of a friend than his lover, and that broke me in half when he said that." Bloom said. This made him angry, how could a guy dump a girl like this for someone else. She was in so much pain and heart-broken because of him.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" Valtor said in a sorrow tone, feeling the girl's broken feelings. She looked at him, he was really something else not like other guys, most of the guys are jerks, but he wasn't which makes him special and different from other guys.

"Do want to dance with me pretty girl?" Valtor asked, as if to make her happy, getting up from his seat offering the girl his hand. She glanced at him, and then glanced at his pale hand, wondering if she wanted to dance with him. She wanted to dance with him; in fact she wanted to be with him all night long. She placed her hand in his pale on, and he led her through the dance floor. Gently placing his hand behind the girl's back.

He placed a hand right behind her back and another in her hand and he slowly stared to dance with her. She was amazed by his dance skills; he was much better than Sky. She had to admit she liked him already. Valtor looked into the girl's blue eyes, there was much hope in her eyes. Hope that would never make you gives up. She's the most beautiful girl in the eyes of Valtor; she had captured his heart, by making him fall for her. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue strapless sweetheart mini dress, with silver heels. Her hair was long till her waist in curls, she had beautiful make up on, but fixed her mascara since it was smeared all over her face.

She was smiling to him, she wrapped her hands behind his neck and looked deep into his golden eyes, a spark was held in them. She clutched closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He never held a girl up close him like that before, he remembered that many girls who saw him, feared him, not even coming close to him. This girl was no girl like them, she wasn't afraid of him; she let him wrap her in his arms for comfort and protection. A girl would tremble in his arms trying to escape from him, but she wasn't like those girls. She clearly wanted to be in his warm comforting arms. He gently stroke her beautiful red hair, running his fingers in between her hair. He never imagined a night like this, a night he'll never have in a million of years.

The girl in his arms wasn't trembling with fear, or anxiety. It was another thing...he felt from her. Warm, loving emotions. Could it be, that she's destined to be with him forever? A destiny, which he didn't know of as if their souls were tied up to meet, as if it was both their fate. It was crazy to know whether it was true or not. He wanted to believe in it so badly, as if this was more than a dream...more than reality. Life was crazy enough, to reveal unexpected gems...

"You know something..." Bloom whispered into his ear. He looked down at her; she had this innocent look on her face, as if she wants to let him on a secret...a secret that was deep one. Valtor was twirling the girl under his arms, slowly. The light beamed on Bloom, making her the star of the night. Was this all dream? A dream he would never wake up from. He wished it were true.

"What is it?" he asked in a smooth deep tone, his voice was so rich and deep, and the girl was literally melting in his arms leaning on his chest, looking for support from him. He was very concern for me, and my health being. He's so kind, and sweet.

"I...I like you."

He looked at her in daze; he was in utter disbelief when she just said that. Was she crazy to like him? Could he believe what she was saying was true? Was she feeling a connection with him as well? The girl wanted him. She liked him. He was in shock and responded to her "I...I like you too."

She blushed when he said that too her, he was actually admitting feelings for a girl for the first time ever in his life. He never felt so...so good about it...so happy and calm. He truly had feelings for the young girl. They way she was looking at him, made him want to have her all to himself for eternity. It was an endless dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. This was really unexpected fate to happen just now. A girl was actually starting to have some feelings for him.

He leaned down to the girl wanting to kiss her, she closed her eyes, and pulled herself closer to him, (though even when she was wearing heels, she still was a bit shorter than him) and kissed him. They both deepened the kiss...

_Is this a dream, or this is real? I can't believe it. He's the one..._

_...the one destined to be with me forever, at the connection of a kiss...this kiss was rare...not like any other. Not once I felt this with Sky, as I was feeling with him...I know he's the one for me. Feeling the love, compassion, and warmth...every single emotion that was combined into one. This was nothing compared to Sky's._

* * *

><p>He wanted to show me something special something romantic, so he took me out to the lake, it was about no more than 10 o'clock, it was amazing. I gasped. It was the most amazing sight to see at night. The moon's reflection was reflected onto the lake shinning. The oak leaves were moving from the winds. The breeze of the air was cold. I was starting to get cold, but the air felt so good. Then a felt something heavy was placed right on my shoulders, I looked to the man, and he gave me his jacket. (since he was only his open-up blouse shirt, which made him sexy).<p>

"Thanks, it's pretty cold out. I should've brought something...but I forgot since I was upset." Bloom said.

"No, problem." he said. I snuggled against his chest. Something about him, seems so mysterious...dangerous. What ever it is, is making me get so attracted to him.

"Do you have friends?" he gazed down at me. "Yes, I do have friends." I replied in a stupid way. What does he thinks, that I don't have friends. He noticed her reaction and grinned at her. "Of course you do. How silly of me asking such a question?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay."

I leaned on him; the night couldn't get any better or could it. This has been an amazing day, with him around rather than having Sky. I hope he's enjoying himself with Diaspro. I smiled. I looked at him; his golden eyes were filled with so much life, and strength. He's my one true soul mate. I know it. Valtor gazed at the girl, she was glowing under the scant of the moonlight, her blue eyes, shinning like a diamond, her pale skin, so soft and smooth like a creamy. This night was soo _romantic._

"Thanks for the night, I really enjoyed your company. When will I see you again?" Bloom asked, and now they were both in front the gateway of Alfea. They had couple of weeks off, until school is back in session.

"Whenever you want, my love." Valtor said, and this flattered Bloom, her cheeks turned red, he kissed her right on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll see you soon." Then the girl walked to back to her dorm where her friends are waiting for her, he looked at her. She was totally the most beautiful girl ever, the way she was walking back, her hips swaying. He has a feeling he's going to see her often, and this was good sign. A start of a new leaf.

* * *

><p>Once she made it back to the dorm, she closed the door behind her slowly without making a sound knowing that her friends might be asleep, and slid to the ground, happy for the first time in a long time. She had a good time, she wondered who was this <em>mysterious man. <em>She didn't even get his name, and he didn't get her name either. How will he ever find her again? How can she find this man? Many question were running through her mind, suddenly her thoughts were burst when the light were flickered on. It hurt her eyes, she shield it with her hands.

"Bloom is that you?" Flora asked. Bloom slowly opened her eyes to see the winx all gathered in the room. How was she going to explain to them where she was? It was midnight. She was late and she knew it.

"Where were you Bloom?" Aisha asked, noticing her friend getting up from the ground, and the winx noticed that there was a guy's jacket on Bloom's shoulder.

"Ohhh..." Stella said, and winked at Bloom. Knowing where she was, and what was going on. The girls gathered around Bloom wanting to know the whole gossip story. They couldn't resist asking, they had to know everything.

"So where were you exactly Bloom, who was there. Was there a special someone involved?" Musa asked and the rest of the girls looked at her, giving her 'puppy dog's looks'. Bloom finally gave up and wanted to tell them, she knew she couldn't resist their faces.

"Okay girls I'll tell you." Bloom said, she walked to her part of the dorm and sat on her bed, she took off her heels and put it to the side, and so she started to tell them everything what happened and she didn't miss any part for what happened. First they knew Sky broke-up with Bloom and how heart-broken she was.

"Ohhh...sounds so good you should have a second date with him Bloom." Stella said with enthusiasm, getting up and trying to picture Bloom with her second starting to plan out her outfit for that date.

"So, who is he?" Tecna asked.

"Well...I didn't ask what his name?" Bloom said nervously.

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY YOU'VE BEEN ALL NIGHT WITH HIM AND DIDN'T ASK HIS NAME." Stella shouted.

"Calm down Stell...you're going to wake up the whole school if you don't lower you're voice." Flora said trying to calm down her blond haired friend.

"Don't worry...about that." Bloom said.

"How? How could you not worry?" Stella said freaking out; she started to shake Bloom's shoulder "what if he didn't come back to you, what if he's with someone else."

"He's not because he told me so, that I was the first girl he ever liked. Assuming he didn't like other girls..." Bloom said with confidence, knowing he's not out with another girl. Since she made him feel like he was a special guy from all guys.

"Okay..." Stella said in a calm tone.

"So, how is he going to where you are?" Aisha asked winking to Bloom.

"He told me he goes to red fountain, and that he's a wizard probably can find me...or something." Bloom said.

"Better find out who's your _mystery_ guy B. We're dying to know" Musa said with a hit of anxiety.

"Ya…I know...I better hit the hay I'm soo tired." Bloom yawned, with that everyone went to their dorms and slept. Bloom was in her bed she had her diary, she was writing her day she today:

**Today's Date: ****NOV. TUES. 16, 2008**

_DEAR DIARY:_

_Today has been an amazing day. Ever since Sky dumped me, left me for Diaspro. I could care less about him and that slut. I've met a handsome, wonderful, kind, gentle guy. I if say he's even cuter than Sky. He IS WAY CUTER! He's so romantic; he cared about my health and me. He such a wonderful guy. He's tall lean, he's muscular, pale skin color (a bit paler than mine's) he has golden eyes, which held so much life, concern and emotions towards me. He even asked me if I was okay, since I was still hurting over the break-up over Sky. We met at a club during the late afternoon when the sky was setting. Then later he took me to the lake, which was sooo romantic..._

_I wonder who is he? I forgot to ask his name, how silly of me? What kind of guy is he? There's something about him, just makes me wondered about him. He's so mysterious...dangerous...strong. My head is filled with so many questions. I want answers from him. How am I going to find my_ mystery guy?

_I wonder who is he? From where does he come from? From which realm?_

_I really...really...really like him. Maybe he's the one...my one _true_ love. I hope he is. He's such a caring guy._

_What is his name?_

Soon Bloom was done writing in her diary and she fell asleep, dreaming about the man she met. Hoping to find him, wherever he is...?


	2. 2 New Love

**~Our Faith~**

**~A destiny waiting to be profilled. A fate you can't run from. A night where it happens all. Sparks will fly. New worlds will be shared, a love story will begin, love has limitless boundaries...a night just to remember what love can actually do. Our worlds may seem different, but our hearts and souls remains the same, tied together in an endless love...fate has it ways to come to us and bring _us_ together...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: <span>New Love

_The next morning__…_

Bloom slowly opened her eyes, and she peek, everything was still the same. Flora her friend was still sleeping in her bed. It must be early still; the sun was still rising up. Her pet bunny was sleeping in his own little bed. She couldn't fall back to sleep even if she wanted too. The images from last night was just indescribable…

She glanced at the clock; it was still 8:30 a.m. She was never up this early, but today was different. She was _different_, ever since last night. Then she heard a loud thud coming from a window, she got up from the bed wondering what it was, once she opened the window, she saw a floating letter, and flew in. She grabbed the letter and slowly opened the letter and she started reading what it was saying:

_"Hey, how are you? Are you feeling better? I don__'__t really don__'__t know how to say things but in words__…__you know something, about last night when I was with you I felt a spark between us__…__a spark that never loses it__'__s light. There__'__s something about you__…__something that made me change, made me feel what love actually is. Emotions that I never experienced before. Emotions that were exploding everywhere. I was lost in my emotions. You know, I never got to know you__'__re name, and you never got to know mine. Do you want to meet up tonight say around 6 o__'__clock, in front of the gates of Alfea? I__'__ll take you to wherever you desire to go to__…__I hope I will see you tonight, beautiful."_

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

A smile grew wider on her face, how in the hell did he know where was she was and how did this letter get to her exact room. How did he even know she was awake? Was he awake too, because of last night? It didn't matter to her; all she was caring about was meeting with him tonight. She felt like she was the happiest person in the whole universe. With all this moving around and giggling, Flora woke up to see Bloom…well happy, like as if she was a new person ever since last night. Whatever was going on with her must be good news or else Bloom wouldn't be this happy. She got out of bed, "seems someone is happy."

Bloom was startled, she saw Flora up and awake. Did she wake Flora up? Was is it because of her noise that woke her up? "Good morning Flora."

"Good morning Bloom, you seem to be off to a cheery morning." Flora stated.

"I am." Bloom replied.

"Have a good night sleep?" Flora asked. Then Kiko woke up to see Bloom and Flora chatting, with his usual mornings he ran to Bloom and climb on her shoulders, and sat there. Bloom smiled, "good morning mister," and tickled Kiko's chin. Flora "Yes, I did Flora a good one too." Bloom hugged her bunny in her arms, snuggling Kiko up to her chest.

They heard a knock on their door, it was the rest of the winx. They came in. "Good morning, girls." Flora, and Bloom said.

Stella wasn't the typical girl who likes to wake up early, but today was an acception to wake up early, since she knew there was an up coming event in Magix she wanted to attend to and must get ready. It was the miss. Magix's event, which is every girl's dream to win the beauty passion.

"Good morning to you." Flora, and Bloom replied. Most of the girls sat on Bloom's bed. "So, Bloom what with the face and the mood today of all days?" Stella asked.

"Nothing really it was from last night, I just couldn't stop thinking about him." Bloom said. The girls looked at one another, and looked right at Bloom with evil smile on their faces.

"So you really _like-like-like _him." Stella hinted to Bloom, and she blushed. Well, for the fact that Bloom had some feelings for him last night, and why couldn't she get another chance of love again. Sometimes the first person you meet isn't the one right for you. Plenty of people of second or third chances of love, and now this was her second one and she was willing to move one from Sky and get to know this guy.

"Well, he's a really nice guy, so why not have a second chance." Bloom admitted.

"That's it, you're really moving on from Sky." Musa asked.

"Yup, even though he's with Diaspro. I'm actually kind of happy for him." Bloom said with relief, since now he's with Diaspro for one in her life.

"I don't plan getting back with him, there someone else now, and why blow it away when you have the chance." Bloom smiled.

"If he's making you happy than we're all happy for you, right girls." Stella said.

"Right." they said, Stella decided to relax on the bed so she leaned back, but she heard a crumbling noise, like a paper being crumbled under her. She saw a paper to a side, and decided to grab it, and she gasped and smirked at Bloom.

"Bloom looks like he found you're address if I'm correct..." she giggled. This made everyone's attention to focus on Stella, as she waved the paper in the air.

"Looks like someone's leaving us out on the fun." Stella gazed at Bloom, who was well trembling and laughing nervously.

"Well, that note was from the morning it was tapping on the window, and so I opened the letter was just there." Bloom answered.

"_From_ _you're secret admire_..." which made all the girls giggle, causing Bloom to blush.

"Well ya, since basically he didn't want to give his name just yet, until we meet tonight." Bloom said.

"Second date is what all I'm hearing girl." Aisha winked at Bloom.

"Obviously he isn't giving up on you. He really _does like you._" Tecna said intentionally.

"Well then it gives up good time to go shopping." Stella said cheerfully. Nothing other than shopping can make her happy and all enthusiast for the day, or going out on a date with her boyfriend Brandon. Especially since today was the miss. Magix's contest, what was better than that. Everyone was happy including Bloom.

* * *

><p>The winx called the specialist and informed them that they're going shopping, and they agreed they told the winx that Sky and Diaspro would tag along with them, so it won't be a surprise for Bloom to see them together. The winx told Bloom that they were tagging along with Sky and Diaspro. Bloom didn't mind, she had something else to do, and someone else involved in her life now and was happy that she found someone. Sky and Diaspro won't effect her in any way possible.<p>

Bloom was wearing a jeans strapless dress, with pink heals, and matching jeans jacket, her hair was down with slight curls, she was wearing pink earring with silver necklace. She put on make up, pale pink eyeshadow, black mascara, nice rose color blush and lip gloss. She was adding her last finishing touch, to her face.

"Are you done yet Bloom?" Stella asked, usually Stella would be the last one done, but Bloom this time she wanted to look nice, just incase if she runs into him in Magix.

"Ya, I'm coming." she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room, turning the lights off.

Once she saw Stella tapping her feet, she knew she was waiting for her quite a while. "So, what took you so long?" she looked at Bloom, noticing something was just different she would never do, was putting a little over board make-up usually she ends up putting mascara, blush and lip-gloss. She added more features this time, she had nice shaded eyeshadow, colored in her brows and did a nice conturing on her face, which made her face giving a radiant glow.

"Oh, I was...was just adding a few extra details just incase if I ran into him, in Magix." Stella's eyes widen in realization she wanted to look good, if she see's the mystery man in town, and giggled.

"Someone's in love..." she kept on saying, Bloom sighed. Stella loves to see people in love, it was kind of her thing and loves to comment on what to do in this sort of situation. Bloom loved she's such a good friend. She helped her to get over Sky and find someone else and she was right it did help.

"Where's everyone?" Bloom asked Stella.

"There all down, outside. The guys are there. Um...Bloom do you mind that Sky and Diaspro are coming too." Stella asked, wondering how would Bloom feel about them coming, because Bloom's still hurt about Sky breaking up with her.

"No, it's fine." Bloom said with complete honesty, she really didn't care if they did come or not. All she wanted to do was shop with her best friends, and find the perfect outfit for her tonight's date. She wondered what will Sky say to her, will he even notice her, or talk to her anymore, probably not. She already moved on and she's quite happy about it.

Once she made it out side she was relief, but somehow she heard a familiar voice that washed over her. She just stood there in her position "Bloom..." she didn't want to turn around and face him all what he had done to her was hurt her in a way which was too deep to heal. Her hands were in a fists shaped she wished she never went down. She had no choice to turn around a place a fake smile on her face. She gave him a slight smile.

"Hi, Bloom been a while right." Sky said nervously.

"Ya its been." She sighed.

"So...how are you doing?" he asked, why on Magix's sake would he even ask this question '_how I am doing?' _Sometimes he makes me mad. It's a stupid question to even ask.

"I'm fine..." I said emotionless.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you I never meant to hurt you. You're my friend and well Diaspro means a lot more to me. I never meant to hurt you honestly." he said with remorse in his voice.

"-now me and her are together, and it's best if you moved on Bloom. Try to forget me its for the best." Sky said with guilt coming up in his tone. I just stood there just waiting for him to finish what he has to say. It didn't really bother me what he's saying.

"I hope you won't be bothered by Diaspro." he said with hope in his tone.

"She won't bother me, Sky believe me." I said, he looked at me with a confused look. He always knew that whenever the name '_Diaspro_' was brought up, I had a face. This time I actually didn't have a face.

"Are you sure?" he asks again with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Positive." I say, reassuring Sky that everything will be fine, and it will. I gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Come on guys were aren't going to stay all day here or are we?" Stella asked, and with that we all left to Magix. I saw Diaspro and Sky talking. I could hear that he was bring my name up, I sighed I didn't want to be apart of this anymore. I see Diaspro nodding, I think she's okay with it, I hope she is, cuz for the sake of it me and Sky are over.

* * *

><p>There was so many beautiful places to shop at, right then I see a perfect dress that was just on the mannequin. It was just the prefect one for tonights date with <em>him<em>. I went into the store, so did Stella and Brandon she wanted to buy the prefect outfits for tonight's miss. Magix's contest. Brandon was there helping her to decide the outfits that looked prefect on Stella.

I got the dress, in size small. I went to the fitting room to try it on. The dress was a strapped white with colorful floral print, so I slid the dress and hung it to the side, and wore this dress, it was very beautiful the dress's length was just above the knee in a few inches. I loved the dress, it's just perfect. I wanted to ask Stella about this dress, and what's her opinion, she's the fashion queen around here. Once I peeked outside, just great I saw Sky. I can't walk out from this fitting room, I hear Stella's voice I turned my head around to see Stella walking towards Brandon asking him how does she looks in it. I have to go quickly without Sky actually noticing me. So, I walked to Stella and asked her "Stella, what do you think?"

She looked at me and gasped, "darling you look stunning in this dress, you should buy it for tonight's date."

I blush, and asked, "you think I should, what about the back." I turned around and held my hair up. She walked up to me and placed her hand right on the inside of the dress, to see the size measurement. I already know its just perfect on me.

"It's perfect Bloom." she said with a smile on her face. I smiled to her, "thanks" I said.

"No, problem any time darling." Stella said. I walked back to my fitting room to change, but Sky noticed me. Dammit. I wonder what he's going to say. He walked to me, and said "you look beautiful Bloom." I blush, once I turned around to see Sky I stopped with the blushing.

"Uh...Sky..." I said tumbling back. He was coming closer and closer to me. What's with him? He's with Diaspro, isn't that what he wanted? What does he want?

"Bloom, you...you look stunning." he said in a way which made me shiver. Seriously what the hell is up with him. The way he was looking at me, was filled with love...no he couldn't I'm with someone else. Why can't he leave me alone? Then I saw a girl coming out from the fitting room wearing the same dress as mine, Sky turned around it was Diaspro. "Thank goodness..." I mumbled. Sky went to Diaspro leaving me alone, and I went back to my fitting room and changed back into my clothes. Now, all I needed is new pairs of heels and couple of accessories.

So, I bought this dress, and walked out of this place along with Stella who had just bought tons of clothes. I feel bad for Brandon he was carrying her bags around. Stella and I walked into the shoes' department.

"Wow..." I said, there was tons of shoes, each one of them so different and stylish.

"Wow, is the right word for that Bloom." Stella squealed, she was so happy and sooo excited. Brandon sighed. I feel bad for him, how long is he going to put up with this. Now all I had to do is to find the perfect heels. I looked through many shoes, and tried on many none of them were comfortable for my feet. Ugh. This is going to be such a long day. Then I looked around and my eyes, fell on the perfect heels, it seems comfy enough to wear and grabbed it. It was a white wedged heels it was just prefect to complete my outfit.

* * *

><p>Once I was done with all my shopping I went out of the store to see all the girls except Stella done shopping along with their boyfriends.<p>

"Hey girls." Bloom said.

"Hey, Bloom." they all replied. Soon they all saw Stella walking out of the shop with lots of bags, which Brandon was carrying they all giggled at the sight of him carrying all that bags that Stella was forcing him to carry. A certain someone was watching the redheaded fairy from a distant, then he vanished. The girls all walked around the mall, Stella was surely done with shopping for today. While they were walking in the mall, a man kept on following a certain fairy, a redheaded one in particular. Bloom was feeling this presence of his again, she felt it, and knows its him. He was here somewhere in the mall. Indeed he is here, he wants to buy her a gift, but he has no idea what she likes and he began following her to have an idea of what she likes.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to six...<p>

Bloom wondered what time was it hoping that she's not late for tonight's date. She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped it was almost six o'clock she needs to get going now, so she won't be late for the date.

"Girls, I need to go." Bloom said.

"We'll see you later Bloom." they all said. Sky wondered why Bloom's in a hurry? He never saw her like this before, she was panicking once she looked at the clock. He even wonder was she meeting with someone _else. _What ever it is, he was going to find out where is she going at this time of day. He wanted to follow her without Diaspro knowing where he's going, he told the guys and Diaspro he had to leave he had something important to do with his father.

_'I wonder where is she going at this time.' _Sky thought to himself. _'What if she's with someone else.' _this made him angry, he didn't want Bloom to be with someone else rather than him. He even remembered how he broke-up with her. To be honest, she's more beautiful than Diaspro he doesn't even remember why he broke-up with her.

He was hiding between the trees in the forest not to far from Alfea, but close enough to see the gates of Alfea. He saw a man standing there waiting...waiting for someone in particular. He had long blond-red hair, and pale skin, he was wearing black slim pants, with a nice button up shirt, and red leather jacket. Sky thought if this was the _guy _that Bloom is going out with tonight, he better make sure that he gets it...

Suddenly he saw a girl walked out, it was Bloom. She was beautiful, the way she was walking swaying her hips made his heart skip a beat. He remembered that she wasn't going out with him, she was wearing the dress that she bought earlier, her hair was gently flowing and was in curls, her bangs were clipped to the side. They way the man greeted her by kissing her hand made his heart burn. He looked at the man, who had Bloom in his arms. He remember that Bloom was moving on and he remembered he asked her many times, because he wasn't the one willing to let her move on with that question of his.

* * *

><p>Valtor took Bloom to a special restaurant that he knows of in Magix, they were both now sitting on the table. The table was nice, three beautiful candles were lit on. The waiter came and poured them their drinks into the cup. They were sitting outside alone, mostly everyone was sitting inside but they didn't want to sit inside. Valtor looked at Bloom she looked stunning in her dress and said,"you look beautiful tonight."<p>

This made Bloom head pop out in realization for what he told her, and gave a slight blush. "Thank you."

"You know I haven't really introduced myself that night." he said.

"Neither did I. We were both chatting and I guess we both forgot to." Bloom said.

"I'm Valtor."

"Nice to meet you Valtor, I'm Bloom." they both shaked hands.

"Bloom, what a lovely name for a girl like you." Valtor said. Bloom blushed at his comment. Bloom looked at him, something about him seems so...so different. She wanted to find out, behind his mysterious life.

"So, where are you from?" Bloom asked taking a sip from her drink. Valtor was prepared to answer that question for he knew she would ask this question.

"I'm from here Magix city." he answered.

"Really?" Bloom raised her eyebrow up, "-because I never saw you around here before."

"That's because I teach here." Valtor said.

"Teach where?" Bloom asked.

"At could tower." he said, he wanted to prove himself that now he was different man, not like the man he had been before in the past. Next week he'll be starting to teach at could tower as the professor and he wants to gain some information about restoring the planet that he once destroyed along with the ancestral witches. He changed his name so teacher would recognize him as the evil and terrible Valtor, he would be called as _professor Vladimir._

"A school for witches." Bloom said in shock. He noticed her frightened face. She defiantly seemed to hate witches for some reason.

"Um...I don't have to teach there if you don't want me too." he said slowly understanding her frustration towards the witches.

"No. I'm sorry, it's just that I hate them they can be so cruel. If you're going to be a teacher I don't really mind, all I care about is seeing _you._' She blushed. Valtor notice her red cheeks and grinned to her.

"Oh really, so you want me to teach there..." he asked slowly, making sure that she's okay with it.

"Yes, I don't think those witches would change you. You're really nice. A tip of warning I should say to you." Bloom smirked to him.

"What is this waring of yours?" he asked smoothly. He knows that if he'll be teaching there, she'll start saying don't flirt with other girls, don't let them have interest in you and such on...

"Let me guess don't flirt with the witches." He raised an eyebrow at her, at this Bloom's face turn red from embarrassment.

"Yes...wait I mean No.." she said embarrassed by the statement he just said. She was being too judgmental about that, she didn't mean to say that to him or think of such a thing.

"I'm just joking." he teased her, earning an angry glare from Bloom. "Your mean." Bloom teased.

"Your getting a little jealous don't you think?" he asked.

"Me. Jealous. No, maybe..." Bloom grinned in return.

"Enough about me, now you. I want to know you what's your life story's about?" he asked coolly.

"My story, you don't really want to know that." Bloom said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"My life's pretty much full of pain is all I can say." Bloom said sadly. He noticed a sad expression flew across her face when he asked her about her life, and in seconds her sad expression faded away.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he reached out his hand to hers to comfort her. She smiled to him.

"It's okay."

Then the waiters arrived with the food that they had ordered and set it on the table, and they begun eating. Valtor had this feeling that they were both being watched by somebody, and it wasn't them, it was guy. A blond guy too. Why was he following them. Valtor glanced inside the restaurant to see the blond man sitting alone on the bar drinking...Was he waiting for their movement? Why was he on them? Bloom sensed Valtor's tense and she slowly spoke out "is everything okay Valtor." Her blue eyes shinning with worry. He sighed and said, "I don't know why, I have this strange feeling like someone is watching us."

"Why would someone watch us?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Who is this person?" Bloom asked.

"He's inside the restaurant sitting alone, a blond man." Valtor whispered.

_'A blond man?'_ Bloom thought. Why would a blond man follow them? Unless he wasn't just any blond man but Sky. She noticed he was pretty jealous of her when she was wearing trying on this dress earlier. Could it be him? Possible, if it was she must get out of her.

"Bloom...BLOOM." Valtor sapped at the dazed Bloom who was in her own world thinking about the strange man (which, possible could be her ex-boyfriend.) She sighed. "Lets go." Valtor had paid for the dinner. Bloom wore her cardio jacket, since she was a bit cold, tonight the weather was a little more cooler than yesterday. Sky noticed them leaving, he wanted to wait for couple of minutes.

"Do you know him?" Valtor asked.

"Yes, and I think it's him." Bloom responded.

"You mean you ex-boyfriend." Valtor said, Bloom nodded.

"His name is Sky." Bloom said.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking in Magix, they'd lost the blond man (Sky) finally, they just wanted to be alone and they were alone. Valtor had his arms wrapped on Bloom's waist pulling her closer to him. Tonight they were both happy too see each other, after everything that happened, still it was a perfect night.<p>

"Hum...when will your first day of class begin." Valtor asked. She looked at him and sighed "tomorrow is the first day, I can't believe that summer vacation is over, it's short."

"How many years have you been attending Alfea?"

"This is going to be my third and final year."

"Really?" he said astonished.

"So, what's your goal for this year? I heard that entering the final year can be pretty amazing, because you might reach the level of Enchantix the final form of a fairy." Bloom was shocked when he said that, a final form called "Enchantix" how did he know that.

"How do you know that?" Bloom asked astounded by this.

"Because my dear I use to study about fairies and their unique abilities." he said, with honesty, he used to study about them and their weakness and strength.

"So what kind of fairy are you?" he asked.

"Me. You don't know what kind of fairy I am?" Bloom said in utter disbelief by him. Everyone knew who Bloom was, it wasn't like no one knew her. Did this guy sleep under rocks or been a cave for so long that he doesn't know what's the latest these days?

"Seriously?" Bloom looked at him.

"I am serious Bloom." he said sternly.

"Okay, to make these easier I'm the keeper of the dragon's flame." Bloom said.

He looked at her, _her __keeper of the dragon's flame, king Oritel and queen Marion's youngest daughter. She's the princess._ He was utterly shocked, he knew she was alive he could sense her essence, how could it not see that? He was dating the _princess _of that realm he once destroyed. How could he even tell her the truth, that he the one who destroyed her realm, her people and her parents? If she knew the truth she would probably be angry with him, probably throwing bunch of fireballs right at him. Bloom noticed he was stunned about this. He really didn't know what was the latest new around here at first most people didn't believe that she was the keeper of the dragon's flame until she beaten the Trix in her first year, and Lord Darkar in the second year, people after that believed in her, and who she was.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl and said, "I'm sorry, that I didn't know who you are."

"It's okay, most people don't." she shrugged.

"That's why you told me earlier that your life is full of pain. I didn't know." he said sounding sorrow. He knew what pain she was going through. What she didn't know that it was him to put her all through the pain? He was feeling guilty for what he done. He wanted to make things up to her.

"Hum...hey why don't I help you find your parents." he said.

"What?" She said disbelief.

"You would do that." She said in delight to him, clutching to his chest, her eyes filled with hope and life, never giving up.

"Yes." he smiled, "I would do anything to help you."

"Really?" she chirped. Valtor nodded.

"You're the best. You know what, you should meet my friends." Bloom said. She snuggled into his chest resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms on her waist pulling her closer to him. He smiled. He was willing to do anything to make her happy, she looked at him and kissed him and the kiss had deepened. The princess had changed his heart, she loved him, and he loved her back...

* * *

><p>~Yes, Valtor turned out to actually have feelings for the princess. How long can he keep on running from the most horrible secret of all? A secret that would shatter the princess's heart. For now, he's teaching at cloud tower with a different identity. But a certain witch will fall for the professor. Which witch will fall for him, and will he allow her to flirt with him, while being hooked up to the princess. At could tower he's bound to find out any information on Oritel and Marion what happened during the final battle...<p> 


End file.
